Color
Color is the first ending theme to Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. The song was sung by i☆Ris. Lyrics Kanji= きっと（高く高く）飛べば空まで届く 大きなこの世界 今キミのもの 揺れて（何もかもが）変わる姿見せたい Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go ずっと想ってた 願いは一度離したら 崩れてく 瞬間 向かい風 誰も知らない足跡を 気付かせる キミと出会うだけで 世界は色をつける その微笑みがあるのなら ひとりきりじゃないよ どこまでも守りたい きっと（高く高く）飛べば空まで届く 大きなこの世界 今キミのもの 揺れて（何もかもが）変わる姿見せたい Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go 「もしかして」なんて 振り向いてたら 太陽が沈んでく どんな未来だって この手を伸ばす先に ただキミがいてくれたなら もう怖くないから どこまでも飛び越えて ずっと（どんなときも）夢はもう止まらない 信じて輝くよ 負けないココロ 触れて（何もかもが）変わる未来見せたい Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go ずっと（どんなときも）夢はもう止まらない 信じて輝くよ 負けないココロ 触れて（何もかもが）変わる未来見せたい Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go きっと（高く高く）飛べば空まで届く 大きなこの世界 今キミのもの 揺れて（何もかもが）変わる姿見せたい Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go |-| TV Size= Kitto (takaku takaku) tobeba sora made todoku Ooki na kono sekai ima kimi no mono Yurete (nanimokamo ga) kawaru sugata misetai Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go Zutto omotteta negai wa ichido hanashitara kuzureteku Kimi to deau dake de sekai ga iro wo tsukeru Sono hohoemi ga aru no nara hitorikiri ja nai yo Dokomademo mamoritai Kitto (takaku takaku) tobeba sora made todoku Ooki na kono sekai ima kimi no mono Yurete (nanimokamo ga) kawaru sugata misetai Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go |-| Full Song= Kitto (takaku takaku) tobeba sora made todoku Ooki na kono sekai ima kimi no mono Yurete (nanimokamo ga) kawaru sugata misetai Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go Zutto omotteta negai wa ichido hanashitara kuzureteku Shunkan mukai kaze daremo shiranai ashiato wo kidzukaseru Kimi to deau dake de sekai ga iro wo tsukeru Sono hohoemi ga aru no nara hitorikiri ja nai yo Dokomademo mamoritai Kitto (takaku takaku) tobeba sora made todoku Ooki na kono sekai ima kimi no mono Yurete (nanimokamo ga) kawaru sugata misetai Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go (moshikashite) nante furimuite tara taiyou ga shizun deku donna mirai datte kono te wo noba su saki ni tada kimi gaitekuretanara mou kowaku nai kara dokomademo tobi koete zutto ( donnatokimo ) yume wa mou tomaranai shinjite kagayaku yo make nai kokoro furete ( nanimokamo ga ) kawaru mirai misetai Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go zutto ( donnatokimo ) yume wa mou tomaranai shinjite kagayaku yo makenai kokoro furete ( nanimokamo ga ) kawa rumirai misetai Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go kitto ( takaku takaku ) tobeba sora made todoku ooki na kono sekai ima kimi no mono yurete ( nanimokamo ga ) kawaru sugata misetai Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go |-| English (TV Size) = You'll surely fly (higher, higher) Until you reach the sky This grand world is now yours It's swaying (all over) Your changed self that I want to see Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go I've always thought if I ever let go of my dream, I'll crumble Only meeting you gave the world color If I keep on smiling, I won't be alone No matter the place, I want to protect it You'll surely fly (higher, higher) Until you reach the sky This grand world is now yours It's swaying (all over) Your changed self that I want to see Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go |-| English (Full Size) = You'll surely fly (higher, higher) Until you reach the sky This grand world is now yours It's swaying (all over) Your changed self that I want to see Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go I've always thought if I ever let go of my dream, I'll crumble For a moment, the headwind made me see footsteps nobody noticed Only meeting you gave the world color If I keep on smiling, I won't be alone No matter the place, I want to protect it You'll surely fly (higher, higher) Until you reach the sky This grand world is now yours It's swaying (all over) Your changed self that I want to see Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go (Maybe) if you turn back the sun will set Whatever future lies ahead of my raised hand I won't be afraid anymore if you're there I can keep getting over Forever (and whenever) my dream won't stop I'll believe and my unbeatable heart will shine It's swaying (all over) Your changed self that I want to see Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go Forever (and whenever) my dream won't stop I'll believe and my unbeatable heart will shine It's swaying (all over) Your changed self that I want to see Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go You'll surely fly (higher, higher) Until you reach the sky This grand world is now yours It's swaying (all over) Your changed self that I want to see Oh baby, baby Stay with me Let's go Category:Song Category:Anime Ending Theme Category:I☆Ris